In Spine-Leaf type of topology, it is not necessary to have leaf nodes containing topology and routing information in unicast and multicast of the other nodes in the network. The resources on leaf nodes can be constrained. The current interior gateway protocol (IGP) and multicast solutions in data centers relies on the IGP database to be flooded to every node in network, including the leaf nodes.